


Quattro matrimoni, un funerale e l'ultimo kosegruppa

by elinascemina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: ...kind of, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Epic Love, Evak AU, Evak Endgame, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I will add more tags as I write this, Isak is Hugh Grant, Italiano | Italian, Karaoke, Kosegruppa, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Isak Valtersen, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, The Pool Scene, Wedding Photographer Even, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?, four weddings and a funeral au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinascemina/pseuds/elinascemina
Summary: 'Tu dici che l’amore non esiste. Giusto?'.Isak non sa dove trova la forza di parlare, ma risponde tenendo il punto: 'Sì, perché non si sente, non si vede e non si tocca'.'E allora mi spieghi che cos’è questo?'.Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli gli occhi con le labbra.'E questo?'.Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra.'E quest’altro?'.Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli le sue labbra col pollice.E Isak potrebbe dargli mille risposte. Ma ne sceglie una sola.





	Quattro matrimoni, un funerale e l'ultimo kosegruppa

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm a virgin in the fan fiction world so... be gentle!  
> This is the 'Four Weddings and a Funeral' AU that only one person (me!) needed.  
> I really don't know if there are any Italian readers here, but I thought it was worth a shot. 
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tu dici che l’amore non esiste. Giusto?'.  
> Isak non sa dove trova la forza di parlare, ma risponde tenendo il punto: 'Sì, perché non si sente, non si vede e non si tocca'.  
> 'E allora mi spieghi che cos’è questo?'.  
> Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli gli occhi con le labbra.  
> 'E questo?'.  
> Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra.  
> 'E quest’altro?'.  
> Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli le sue labbra col pollice.  
> E Isak potrebbe dargli mille risposte. Ma ne sceglie una sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm a virgin in the fan fiction world so... be gentle!
> 
> This is the 'Four Weddings and a Funeral' AU that only one person (me!) needed.  
> I really don't know if there are any Italian readers here, but I thought it was worth a shot. 
> 
> Buona lettura!

_Isak: 17 anni_

_Even: 19 anni_

_“Talking away_

_I don’t know what I’m to say_

_I’ll say it anyway_

_Today is another day to find you…”_

     ‘Take On Me’ _,_ A-HA

 

<<Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo>>.

Sono le 11.30.

Isak non è ancora completamente sveglio, ma ha già sbagliato tutto.

Voleva avere più tempo. Più tempo per cercare di rendere presentabili i suoi capelli. Più tempo per provare il suo discorso davanti allo specchio. Più tempo magari per cambiare idea.

E invece è in ritardo.

Non è la prima volta che Isak è in ritardo, anzi. Isak è sempre arrivato tardi in tutti i giorni più importanti della sua vita.

Il primo giorno di scuola.

Il giorno in cui ha conosciuto Jonas allo skatepark.

Il giorno in cui suo padre se ne è andato sbattendo la porta di casa senza più voltarsi indietro.

 

Ma oggi, proprio oggi, Isak non doveva essere in ritardo, perché oggi non è un giorno importante.

 

Questo, Isak lo ha blaterato fino allo sfinimento.

Lo ha ripetuto a Eskild durante una delle sue ultime nottate insonni trascorse a non pensare assolutamente questo giorno.

Lo ha detto a Jonas durante la millesima partita di FIFA messa in pausa appositamente per lamentarsi su quanto gliene fregasse poco di questo giorno.

E lo ha accennato persino a sua madre, gli occhi verdi affondati in quegli occhi verdi identici ai suoi, ma puntati a milioni di chilometri di distanza da lui. In un posto più felice di quello dove vive Isak, in un posto in cui non importa ribadire quanto poco gliene frega di una cosa che lo tiene sveglio la notte, che gli impedisce di godersi uno dei pochi piaceri della vita, e che lo spinge ad andare a trovare una madre che a giorni alterni nemmeno lo riconosce.

 

<<Perché indossi la giacca di Eskild?>> chiede Vilde mettendo la caffettiera sul fuoco.

<<Perché io non ho una giacca elegante>> borbotta Isak ammettendo la sconfitta contro la cravatta, lanciandola sul tavolo.

<<Sì, ma perché hai bisogno di una giacca elegante?>>.

Questa volta a parlare è stata Eva, che è emersa dal divano dove evidentemente ha trascorso la notte dopo quella che – a detta della mano che si massaggia le tempie – dev’essere stata una serata particolarmente divertente.

<<Perché oggi è un giorno importante per il nostro Baby Gay>> risponde Eskild raggiungendoli in cucina mentre si allaccia il kimono sopra i boxer.

Isak alza gli occhi al cielo.

<<Ti ho già detto che oggi non è->>.

<<Sì, lo hai detto anche ai muri>>. Eskild prende la cravatta abbandonata sul tavolo e se la rigira tra le dita. <<Volevi proprio che tutti sapessero quanto poco te ne importa di quello che succede oggi. Tutti, tranne il diretto interessato>>.

<<Al diretto interessato glielo dico oggi di persona>>.

_Sempre se troverò il coraggio,_ vorrebbe aggiungere Isak. Ma invece si limita a strizzare gli occhi per il fastidio mentre Eskild gli mette attorno al collo il cappio della cravatta, eseguendo il nodo senza avere nemmeno bisogno di guardare.

<<Ah, è vero! È oggi il gran giorno>> dice Eva cercando di mettersi in piedi. Per poi rinunciarci e crollare di nuovo sul divano.

<<E cosa hai regalato a tuo padre?>> gli chiede Vilde mentre porge a lui e ad Eva due tazze di caffè.

Isak si schiarisce la voce, come è solito fare quando non ha voglia di parlare. Cioè sempre.

<<Gli regalo un discorso>>.

_Un discorso che non si scorderà mai finché campa. Perché di me si può dimenticare, io non sono importante. Ma le mie parole gli resteranno incise nel cervello. A lui e a tutti quelli che credono ancora alle sue balle._

<<Isak, il discorso è un gesto carino>> gli sorride Vilde con quel sorriso tipico di quando sta spiegando qualcosa a qualcuno, sapendo già che sarà tutto inutile. <<Ma non sta bene presentarsi a mani vuote a un matrimonio>>.

<<Non sta bene fare un sacco di cose>> borbotta Isak trangugiando d’un fiato la sua tazza di caffè come fosse uno shottino. <<E mio padre le ha fatte tutte>>.

Grosso errore. Il caffè era ancora bollente e gli ha scottato la lingua. Ma forse è meglio così. Il dolore lo può aiutare. Il dolore in fondo gli è sempre stato amico. E oggi quanto mai ha bisogno di un amico.

 

Sono le 12.00 e Isak ormai si è rassegnato a essere in ritardo.

Non ha bisogno di specchiarsi per sapere che i suoi capelli non saranno mai presentabili e che la giacca di Eskild è troppo stretta. L’importante è passare inosservato e in questo, modestamente, Isak è davvero un campione. È da tutta una vita che si esercita a passare inosservato. E la cosa gli è sempre riuscita bene, soprattutto con suo padre.

<<Perché ho una pessima sensazione sul discorso che vuoi fare a tuo padre?>> gli chiede Eva ritornando dal bagno con in mano un pettine e una confezione di gel per capelli.

<<Perché lo conosci>> sospira Eskild prendendo una noce di gel e spalmandola sui capelli di Isak. <<Lo sappiamo tutti che sotto questi riccioli d’oro si nascondono le scaglie di un serpente>>.

<<Ecco, bravo. Allora lasciate stare i miei capelli, altrimenti vi mordo>>.

Ma Eskild ed Eva lo conoscono e non si fanno intimorire. Quindi continuano a lavorare per rendere presentabile la sua testa.

_Tutto inutile. Io sono fatica sprecata. Pure i miei capelli sono una causa persa._

<<Isak. Fai un respiro profondo>> gli dice Vilde dandogli una dimostrazione. <<Devi scuoterti di dosso tutta questa negatività prima di arrivare al matrimonio>>.

<<Figuriamoci. Sono mesi che Isak si prepara a recitare la scena di Malefica al battesimo della Bella Addormentata>>.

Eskild scruta Isak scuotendo la testa. Forse disgustato dai suoi capelli, forse da lui. In entrambi i casi avrebbe ragione.

<<L’unica differenza tra Malefica e Isak>> continua Eskild <<è che lui non è verde e che al matrimonio del padre è stato invitato>>.

<<Tutti meritano di sapere che tipo è mio padre>>.

Isak non si è accorto di aver alzato la voce. E nemmeno di essere scattato in piedi. E invece ha già raggiunto la porta di casa.

<<Senti, Baby Gay>> lo trattiene Eskild con gentilezza per una spalla. <<Perché oggi non te ne rimani a casa? Chiami Jonas, vi faccio la manicure mentre giocate a FIFA, guardiamo Eva che si sbronza e scommettiamo su quando Vilde avrà il coraggio di baciarla… Su, ci divertiamo!>>.

Isak è fortemente tentato e Eskild lo sa.

<<Dai, cosa ti andrebbe di fare?>> insiste Eskild sbattendo le ciglia. <<Facciamo tutto quello che vuoi>>.

Ma il problema è questo: Isak non ha mai voluto niente.

_Volere_ richiedere impegno, richiede fatica e sacrifici.

_Volere_ richiede una dedizione che Isak nemmeno riesce a concepire.

C’è solo una cosa su cui Isak ha investito tempo e concentrazione, una cosa che vive insieme a Isak da tanti anni. Una cosa che lo culla di notte, che danza nei suoi occhi ogni volta che sua madre ha un altro attacco, che gli sussurra nelle orecchie che essere abbandonato è il suo destino. E Isak non può dargli un nome, perché ‘odio’ non è abbastanza per definire quello che prova per quell’uomo.

Quindi si libera dalla stretta di Eskild e apre la porta.

<<Quello che voglio fare oggi, è rovinare il matrimonio di mio padre>>.

 

Imboscarsi al matrimonio di quello stronzo è stato più facile del previsto. Mentire per Isak è facile, ha anni di allenamento alle spalle. E si è preparato da mesi a rispondere a qualsiasi domanda senza nemmeno battere ciglio.

_Sei con lo sposa o con lo sposo?_

_Hai un aspetto familiare, dove ci siamo già visti?_

_Non è che sei Isak, il piccolo Isak? Come sei cresciuto! Mi ricordo quando tuo papà ti portava al lavoro con lui._

<<Sono un cugino acquisito di secondo grado della sposa>>.

<<Ho una faccia come tante, in fondo in Norvegia siamo quasi tutti biondi con gli occhi chiari>>.

<<Mi chiamo Adrian. Ma se somiglio a questo Isak è grave. Vorrebbe dire che gli sposi sono imparentati tra loro. Bizzarro, no?>>.

 

Le persone in fondo sono davvero prevedibili. E i matrimoni sono in grado di tirare fuori il peggio da loro.

Sorrisi di vuoti.

Complimenti di circostanza.

Buffet dozzinali.

Domande banali.

 

<<Sei per caso un unicorno?>>.

Ecco, Isak aveva una risposta già pronta a qualsiasi domanda.

Tranne che a questa.

E se la domanda lo lascia senza parole, la persona che gliel’ha fatta gli toglie anche il fiato.

Alto, più alto di lui. Isak è costretto a guardarlo dal basso verso l’alto e la cosa è una novità. Brutta o bella, questo Isak ancora non lo sa.

C’è qualcosa di strano nella faccia del ragazzo e Isak si perde tra i suoi lineamenti per cercare di capire di che si tratti. 

Perché, se Isak scopre che se non riesce a spiaccicare parola, un’altra cosa invece gli riesce benissimo.

Guardarlo. E guardarlo. E riguardarlo. E…

_Non riesco a smettere._

Forse è colpa degli occhi, talmente azzurri da sembrare trasparenti. O della mascella, così pronunciata da poter tagliare la torta nuziale. Oppure i capelli così sparati in testa da regalargli qualche altro centimetro di altezza (come se ne avesse bisogno).

E poi quella bocca. Quella bocca che sembra decisamente più appetitosa di qualsiasi stuzzichino del buffet.

Non che Isak voglia farci niente con la bocca di quel tizio. Quel ragazzo non gli interessa. Cioè, nessun ragazzo gli interessa, tanto meno uno che parla di unicorni. Di sicuro è gay. Forse sta cercando di rimorchiarlo. Con la frase più gay di tutti i tempi.

E allora Isak realizza cosa c’è di strano in quel ragazzo. Qualcosa di estremamente femminile, delicato quasi, da renderlo ancora più uomo. Oppure forse Isak è talmente confuso dal terzo calice di champagne preso a stomaco vuoto, che davvero non ci sta capendo più niente.

<<Allora? Lo sei o no?>> gli sorride lo sconosciuto armeggiando con un’ingombrante macchina fotografica che tiene appesa al collo.

Anche la sua voce è strana. Troppo profonda, troppo intensa. E Isak deve inventarsi qualcosa per farlo continuare a parlare perché qualcosa dentro di lui urla per sentire di nuovo quella voce.

<<Un unicorno, intendi?>> gli chiede Isak.

Perché la sua voce è uscita così acuta? Perché non ha trovato qualcosa d’intelligente da dire? Perché, se Isak non segue un copione, non sa mai cosa dire?

<<Secondo me lo sei. Guarda qui, sul tuo colletto>>.

E detto questo lo sconosciuto gli mostra una foto dal display della macchina fotografica. È una foto di Isak, inquadrato di spalle.

<<Perché mi hai fotografato?>> gli chiede Isak.

Ma lo sconosciuto non risponde. Ingrandisce la foto e adesso Isak può vedere distintamente che il colletto e le spalle sono inondati di glitter arcobaleno.

<<Vedi, la tua forfora è arcobaleno, quindi tu devi essere per forza un unicorno>> dice lo sconosciuto come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

Isak si sbagliava. È questa la frase più gay di tutti i tempi.

<<No, è che la giacca non è mia>> risponde Isak cercando di scrollarsi di dosso i glitter dal colletto della giacca.

<<Si vede>>.

<<Si vede perché mi sta male?>> chiede Isak con una punta d’irritazione. Insomma: questo tizio ci sta provando o lo sta prendendo in giro?

Lo sconosciuto sembra godersi l’irritazione di Isak, perché sorride.

<<No, non ti sta male. Non credo che niente potrebbe mai starti male>>.

<<Eh?>> chiede Isak sgranando gli occhi.

<<Non ti sta male>> dice lo sconosciuto aiutandolo a scuotere via dei glitter dalla giacca. <<Ma si vede che non è da te>>.

La schiena di Isak brucia dove lo sconosciuto ha appoggiato la mano. E anche se è la schiena a scottare, sono le guance di Isak a incendiarsi.

<<Scusa, e tu come fai a dire quello che è da me o no?>>.

<<Perché tra di noi ci riconosciamo>>.

<<Noi? Io non sono come te>> si affretta a specificare Isak. <<Io non sono gay>>.

<<Nemmeno io>> risponde lo sconosciuto perplesso. <<Intendevo che anche la mia giacca è prestata. Questo posto è un po’ troppo elegante per me. Mi sento un po’… fuori posto>>.

 Ma Isak ne dubita. Perché ragazzi con gambe che sembrano essere fatte apposta per essere scalate e labbra che sicuramente possono rianimare un defunto, non possono sentirsi fuori posto da nessuna parte.

<<E perché sei qui?>> gli chiede Isak.

In tutta risposta lo sconosciuto gli mostra la macchina fotografica.

<<Sono l’assistente del fotografo. La paga non è quel granché, ma almeno faccio un po’ di esperienza. E tu?>>.

<<Io… sono un invitato>>.

<<Sicuro?>>.

<<Sì, perché?>>.

<<Perché da quando sei arrivato non hai quasi parlato con nessuno. Hai cercato di evitare gli altri invitati il più possibile e te ne sei rimasto qui in un angolo, con gli occhi piantati verso l’altare>>.

<<E tu come lo sai?>>.

<<Perché ti stavo guardando>>.

<<E perché mi stavi guardando?>>.

_Allora è vero. Allora ci sta davvero provando con me._

<<Non ho mai visto nessuno così nervoso a un matrimonio. E la cosa mi ha incuriosito>> spiega lo sconosciuto. <<E allora mi sono fatto tutto un film nella testa: tu sei qui per mandare a monte il matrimonio>>.

Isak si gela. In genere è bravo a fingere, a nascondere le verità dietro un sorriso, ma questa volta chissà perché non gli riesce. E allora lo sconosciuto continua.

<<Pensavo… magari sei l’ex della sposa e non accetti di poterla perderla per sempre>>.

<<Cazzo, mi hai scoperto. E adesso come->>.

Ma lo sconosciuto lo zittisce appoggiandogli un dito sulle labbra.

<<Ma poi sono andato a fotografare la sposa e, non conosco i tuoi gusti, ma mi sembra chiaro che non sei qui per lei>>.

<<E tu che ne sai? Magari ho una fissa per le donne mature>>.

Lo sconosciuto fa un passo avanti. E tra Isak e lui c’è ancora dello spazio, ma a Isak basta quel passo avanti per sentir tremare tutto.

Cosa sia questo tutto, Isak ancora non lo sa, ma per il momento non riesce a sciogliersi dalla stretta dello sguardo dello sconosciuto puntato su di lui.

<<Non lo so, hai ragione. Ma qualcosa mi dice che il tuo tipo sia un po’ diverso>>.

E non gli serve aggiungere nient’altro per farsi capire.

<<Senti, non sono qui per farmi rimorchiare da un frocio>> gli dice Isak cercando di trasformare in irritazione tutto quello che si sta muovendo dentro di lui.

<<Ti ho già detto che non sono gay>> gli sussurra lo sconosciuto all’orecchio.

<<E allora cosa vuoi da me?>>.

<<Voglio solo sapere perché sei qui>>.

<<Perché t’interessa tanto?>> gli chiede Isak arretrando per aumentare la distanza tra di loro.

<<Perché amo le storie. E sento quando ne ho una interessante davanti a me>>.

Un altro passo verso di lui. Lo sconosciuto non molla.

<<Non c’è niente d’interessante davanti a te>> risponde Isak pregando di essere riuscito a indossare il suo sguardo più deciso. Quello da duro, quello che riesce a tenere tutti lontano. Quello che funziona sempre.

<<Lascia agli altri giudicare>>.

_No, con lui non funziona._

<<Ok, facciamo un patto>> si arrende Isak. Anche se la sua non è proprio una resa. <<Io ti dico perché sono qui, ma tu cancelli la mia foto da quella cazzo di macchina fotografica. E, soprattutto, mi lasci in pace>>.

E detto questo, Isak gli tende la mano.

<<Affare fatto>> gli sorride lo sconosciuto.

E poi allunga la sua mano verso quella di Isak ma, invece di stringerla come fanno le persone normali, la intreccia alla sua in una specie di carezza.

Isak decide di fare finta di niente. Si riprende la sua mano e se la infila in tasca. Anzi: si infila tutte e due le mani in tasca. Così, per sicurezza, nel caso allo sconosciuto venisse voglia di sfiorargliele ancora.

<<Hai ragione>> ammette Isak. <<Sono qui per mandare a monte il matrimonio>>.

<<Non ti credo. Non sei un tipo da MILF>>.

Isak sospira a fondo. <<Ma secondo te l’amore è l’unico motivo per rovinare un matrimonio?>>.

<<Assolutamente sì>> risponde lui. <<Ma ci sono diversi tipi di amore. Qual è il tuo?>>.

E allora Isak esplode. Perché può sopportare i peggiori insulti, ma quello no. Non c’è amore nel suo cuore. Per nessuno. Tanto meno per quel coglione di suo padre.

<<Nessuno. È solo che lo sposo è un pezzo di merda. La sposa deve saperlo prima che sia troppo tardi. E anche tutti gli altri invitati devono sapere cos’ha fatto. E i suoi parenti. E i suoi colleghi. Tutti>>.

Isak non lo sa quando ha cominciato a urlare. E non si è nemmeno accorto di aver fatto l’errore di tirare fuori le mani dalla tasca. E adesso lo sconosciuto le ha prese tra le sue. E le stringe. E sono calde e forti e Isak pensa che le sue mani non sono mai state in un posto così sicuro.

<<Ehi, tranquillo. Calmati>>.

Isak non sa se queste parole lo sconosciuto le ha dette ad alta voce o se a parlare per lui sono stati i suoi occhi azzurri. Ma da qualche parte comincia la marcia nunziale e Isak si ricorda di avere una missione da portare a termine.

<<Cancella quella cazzo di foto>> gli ricorda Isak.

E detto questo si allontana. Dallo sconosciuto, dai suoi occhi, dalle sue mani.

 

Anche se sono passati degli anni, lo stronzo è sempre uguale.

Eccolo lì, davanti al giudice di pace, mentre sorride come se quella parte non l’avesse già recitata tante porte sbattute fa, tanti piatti lanciati contro la parete fa, una moglie fa. Un figlio fa.

La sposa lo raggiunge e il prete comincia con la tiritera.

Isak si prepara all’attesa. Si guarda attorno, perché non riesce a tenere gli occhi fissi verso l’altare.

Sembra tutto perfetto (giardino, fiori, invitati).

Un matrimonio uscito da un film (cappelli, papillon, scarpe col tacco che le invitate si sfilano di nascosto).

Isak vorrebbe lanciare una bomba, distruggere tutto e voltarsi andandosene via. Proprio come ha fatto suo padre con la sua vecchia famiglia. Invece deve mantenere la calma. Intervenire al punto giusto. Resistere fino a quando arriva l’attimo giusto per accendere la miccia.

Il prete continua a sparare stronzate, una marmocchia ridicola nel suo abito da minisposa porta le fedi su un cuscino e Isak sa che sta arrivando il suo momento.

Ma poi un flash lo acceca. E Isak si ritrova puntata addosso la macchina fotografica dello sconosciuto. Una, due, tre volte.

E quando quell’idiota ha finito di fotografare lui invece del matrimonio, suo padre sta già baciando la sposa.

 

<<Perché cazzo lo hai fatto?>>.

Isak non credeva che sarebbe stato facile spingere contro il muro un ragazzo più alto di lui. Forse Isak è più forte di quello che crede. O forse allo sconosciuto non dispiace farsi sbattere contro un muro da lui.

<<Scusa, non ho resistito>> è tutto quello che ha da dire quello scemo in sua difesa. <<Eri lì, così concentrato… e la tua faccia era tutta… Non lo so. Dovevo fotografarti assolutamente>>.

<<Ce l’avevi già una mia foto>>.

<<Ma l’ho->>.

<<Lo sappiamo tutti e due che non l’hai cancellata>> gli dice Isak, anche se il suo è solo un azzardo. Non ne è sicuro.

Ma il sorriso imbarazzato dello sconosciuto è una conferma.

<<Però non ne avevo una della tua faccia>>.

Isak serra la stretta sul bavero della giacca del ragazzo.

<<Piantala! Ti ho già detto che non sono gay>>.

<<Nemmeno io>>.

<<Non me ne frega cosa sei>> gli sputa addosso Isak. <<Ti rendi conto cosa hai fatto? È colpa tua. Tutta colpa tua>>.

<<Colpa mia?>>. Il ragazzo si libera con facilità dalla stretta di Isak.

_Oh. Allora voleva davvero farsi sbattere contro il muro da me._

<<Sei tu che sei rimasto lì fermo ad aspettare. Perché non hai interrotto subito la cerimonia?>> lo incalza il ragazzo.

<<Stavo aspettando il momento giusto>> spiega Isak. <<Quando il prete dice ‘se qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire’ eccetera eccetera>>.

E allora lo sconosciuto si mette a ridere. E solo in quel momento Isak si rende conto di quanto sono vicini, perché mentre lo stomaco del ragazzo sussulta dalle risa, fa tremare anche il suo.

<<Quella frase ormai non si dice più. L’hanno tolta anni fa dalla formula delle nozze>>.

<<No>>.

<<Sì>>.

Isak dà un pugno al muro. Giusto per non darlo allo sconosciuto. O a se stesso.

<<Sono un coglione>> sussurra Isak scivolando contro il muro per atterrare sull’erba. <<Ho buttato dei mesi a prepararmi il discorso>>.

<<Se vuoi l’ascolto io>> gli strizza l’occhio il ragazzo sedendosi per terra accanto a lui.

E allora Isak si alza in piedi, cercando di aggiustarsi i pantaloni stropicciati. <<Senza offesa, ma non ho intenzione di passare qui nemmeno un minuto di più>>.

<<Aspetta>> dice lo sconosciuto alzandosi anche lui in piedi, ma Isak ormai si è già allontanato da lui.

<<Figliolo!>> lo richiama una voce alle spalle.

Isak socchiude gli occhi. Forse se non li riapre più scopre che è stato solo un incubo e lui non ha indossato la giacca con la forfora di unicorno, ed è ancora a letto e la giornata deve ancora iniziare e magari ha ancora tredici anni e i suoi genitori vivono ancora insieme e sua madre deve ancora dare di matto e lui deve ancora nascere e…

E invece Isak si ritrova di fronte a suo padre e alla sua nuova moglie. E prima che Isak possa fare qualcosa – scappare o picchiarlo – quel coglione lo attira in un abbraccio.

Erano esattamente quattro anni, cinque mesi e due giorni che suo padre non lo abbracciava. Isak si rende conto solo adesso che li stava contando.

<<Non ci credo che sei qui. Non ci speravo più>>.

E Isak non risponde all’abbraccio, ma nemmeno si divincola.

<<Ehi tesoro, vieni qui>> dice lo stronzo di suo padre richiamando l’attenzione della sposa.

Quando lei li raggiunge, il coglione di suo padre scioglie l’abbraccio. <<Lise, lui è mio figlio>>.

La donna le porge la mano, ma Isak non può stringergliela. Sarebbe un tradimento nei confronti di sua madre. E il momento non è perfetto, ma Isak deve accontentarsi dell’occasione che il destino ha creato per lui.

<<Lise. Lei mi sembra una brava persona>>. Isak si schiarisce la voce e continua. <<Mio padre è… lui è…>>.

Suo padre è tante cose, ma Isak è un debole.

<<Scusate. Devo andare>> conclude Isak.

E detto questo si volta e se ne va.

Degno figlio di suo padre.

Codardo quanto lui.

Ma per quanto Isak corra velocemente non riesce ad arrivare al cancello della villa. Perché una mano lo ferma.

<<Isak, fermati>>.

E Isak è spaventato dal fatto che ormai ha cominciato a riconoscere il suo tocco.

<<Come cazzo sai il mio nome?>>.

Isak nemmeno si volta a guardarlo. Perché vuole dimenticarsi tutto di quel ragazzo. Non ha senso imprimersi nella mente chi non rivedrai mai più, no? Quanto vorrebbe potersi dimenticare anche della faccia di suo padre.

<<Mmm… Tuo padre, prima>> risponde Even.

<<Mi ha chiamato per nome?>> socchiude gli occhi Isak. <<Non mi sembra>>.

Isak si gira. Ed Even scosta la mano dal suo braccio, ma resta a fissargli il gomito che, fino a poco fa gli stava sfiorando.

<<Senza offesa, ma non mi sembri così lucido da ricordare quello che ti ha detto o non ti ha detto tuo padre>>.

<<Giusto>> ammette Isak.

<<Senti, ormai il giorno del matrimonio non puoi più rovinarglielo>> dice il ragazzo girando attorno ad Isak fino a fronteggiarlo. <<Ma la prima notte di nozze, invece…>>.

<<Che intendi?>>.

<<Seguimi>>.

E contro ogni logica, Isak lo segue.

 

Petali di rosa sopra il letto. Due bottiglie di champagne dentro il frigobar. Un cesto di frutta e cioccolata, e altre stronzate sparse in giro per la stanza.

<<Ti ho già detto che non sono gay>>.

<<E io ti ho già risposto che non lo sono nemmeno io>> risponde lui staccando un chicco da un grappolo d’uva per poi lanciarselo in bocca.

<<Allora posso stare tranquillo? Non ci stai provando con me?>>.

Il ragazzo stacca un altro chicco e lo infila in bocca a Isak.

<<Tu ti senti tranquillo?>>.

<<Non mi stai rispondendo>> biascica Isak masticando il chicco.

<<Non ti ho portato qui per sedurti o che. Vedilo come un regalo di scuse per le foto>>.

<<Non posso accettare>>.

<<Guarda che la stanza non la pago mica io>>.

<<È la suite di mio padre?>>.

In tutta risposta il ragazzo alza le sopracciglia. <<Allora, ti va se la devastiamo?>>.

In fondo il matrimonio è appena all’inizio e, prima che suo padre e la sua nuova mogliettina vadano a letto, passeranno ancora parecchie ore. Ore che Isak potrebbe trascorrere lì, bevendo lo champagne di suo padre, stropicciandogli le lenzuola e chissà cos’altro.

Isak è tentato. Forse dalla piccola rivincita che si può prendere sul padre. O forse dall’idea di non trascorrere tutto quel tempo da solo.

<<Grazie, ok, resto qua>> gli dice Isak. <<Adesso puoi anche tornare al lavoro>>.

Isak gli sta dando una via d’uscita. Niente di personale, lo fa sempre con chiunque. Regala a tutti una possibilità per lasciarlo, e tutti spesso accettano.

E lo sta facendo pure lo sconosciuto, perché adesso si avvicina a passi veloci all’uscita.

Uscirà dalla suite, si chiuderà la porta alle spalle e sparirà dalla vita di Isak, senza mai esserci davvero entrato. Isak resterà ad ascoltare i suoi passi nel corridoio, finché saranno sempre più flebili.

<<Fanculo al lavoro>> risponde il ragazzo chiudendo la porta, sì, ma restando dentro alla stanza. <<Tanto la parte più bella del matrimonio l’ho già fotografata>>.

_Non sta parlando di me, vero? No, sicuramente no._

<<E se ci fosse qualche dubbio>> aggiunge il ragazzo saltando sul letto con un rimbalzo <<sto parlando di te>>.

_Ok. Tranquillo, Isak. Ha detto di non essere gay. Non devi preoccuparti di niente._

Però Isak non si siede sul letto ma sul pavimento rivestito di moquette. Così, giusto per stare sicuro.

Lo sconosciuto ha due anni in più di lui e si chiama Even. Un nome troppo corto per contenere tutte le cose che gli piacciono.

Perché, bevendo una bottiglia di champagne, i due hanno scoperto che mentre a Isak non piace niente, a Even piace tutto.

I gatti, ma anche i cani.

Il tè, ma anche il caffè.

I dolci, ma anche le cose salate.

La musica classica, il rap e anche la peggiore pop music che sia mai stata concepita dalla mente umana.

E poi studia cinema all’Università di Oslo, quindi ama i film, qualsiasi film. Da quelli romantici sdolcinati, a quelli polacchi in bianco e nero dove la macchina da presa ti costringe per mezz’ora a fissare delle mucche che brucano l’erba.

E, ovviamente, Even ama anche i matrimoni.

<<Ma non quelli eleganti come questo dove bisogna per forza essere tutti in tiro>> precisa a Isak. <<Quando mi sposerò lo farò in cima a una montagna. O in riva al mare. O su una ruota panoramica>>.

<<Ci avrei scommesso>>.

<<Scusa, cosa vuoi dire?>>.

<<Che sei un patetico romantico. Uno di quelli che aspetta per tutta la vita la donna dei suoi sogni. O l’uomo. O – che ne so - magari entrambi?>>.

<<Fanculo>> ride Even fingendo un tono offeso, anche se non è offeso per niente. Anzi, il fatto che Isak lo stia prendendo in giro lo sembra esaltare. <<Sei proprio uno stronzo>> aggiunge allungando il braccio con la mano stretta a pugno.

E colpisce Isak sulla spalla.

_Ah, già, adesso siamo stesi vicino._

Isak lo realizza davvero solo adesso: man mano che il livello dello champagne nella bottiglia si abbassava, Isak dev’essersi avvicinato al letto, finendoci steso sopra accanto a Even.

E se Even può colpirlo, allora può colpirlo anche lui.

<<Scusa, sei tu che hai detto che ti piace tutto, no?>> gli dice Isak restituendogli il pugno sulla spalla.

<<Si può sapere perché sei così ossessionato dalla mia sessualità?>>.

Even prende un sorso dalla bottiglia e la ripassa a Isak. E forse nel passaggio le loro dita si sono sfiorate, o forse è solo un’illusione regalata dallo champagne.

_Sì, è solo una illusione._

<<Figurati se m’interessa>> ribatte Isak.

Quand’è che la testa di Even è finita sopra il suo stomaco? Quando? Perché oggi Isak si sta perdendo tutti i pezzi?

<<Vuoi sapere davvero cosa mi piace?>> gli chiede Even.

Isak beve un sorso, ma di fronte a una domanda del genere non c’è nulla che possa inumidirgli la bocca.

<<Meglio di no>>.

<<Scusa, ma di cosa hai paura?>> gli chiede Even.

_Di tutto._

<<Di niente>> risponde invece Isak.

Even fa rotolare la sua testa verso Isak e si morde le labbra, reprimendo un commento a quella che entrambi sanno essere una bugia bella e buona.

E Isak gliene è grato. Glielo dimostra concedendogli l’ultimo sorso di champagne. E nel passaggio della bottiglia le loro dita si sfiorano di nuovo per qualche secondo di troppo. Ma, di nuovo, forse è solo l’ennesima illusione creata dall’alcool.

Even avvolge le labbra attorno alla bottiglia, e Isak si convince a non pensare a tutte le altre cose a cui quelle labbra sembrano essere fatte apposta per avvolgersi. Ma poi tutta la forza di volontà di Isak si sgretola, non appena una goccia scivola lungo il collo di Even.

Perché Isak pensa che sia un delitto. Di uno champagne così buono non andrebbe sprecata nemmeno una goccia.

Ed evidentemente Isak ha perso definitivamente ogni controllo del suo corpo perché raccoglie la goccia con un dito e se la porta alle labbra.

È solo una goccia, ma lui se la sente scendere per la gola e andare dritta al cazzo.

_E no, questa non è un’illusione._

Ormai qualche piano sotto di loro la festa è arrivata al momento delle cravatte allentate, delle vecchie che russano su un divanetto e degli invitati che cominciano a inventarsi motivi per vergognarsi l’indomani.

Isak la sta spiando dall’alto, in piedi alla finestra.

Dopo essersi tolti anche loro giacche e cravatte, Isak ha realizzato che quel letto era troppo pericoloso per restarci steso insieme a Even.

<<Chissà quanto ha speso quello stronzo>>.

Even si stiracchia allargandosi sul letto a stella marina fino a prendersi tutto lo spazio. Nemmeno si sogna di alzarsi da lì.

<<Per il matrimonio, intendi?>> gli chiede Even. <<Sicuramente non poco>>.

<<Pensa che quando ha sposato mia madre nemmeno c’era un fotografo. Solo loro due, i loro genitori>> un sospiro profondo <<e io. Nel pancione>>.

<<Secondo me ti lamentavi anche da lì dentro>>.

<<Questo è sicuro>> sorride Isak, stupendosi di quanto sia facile per Even farlo sorridere. <<Mi sa che ormai hai imparato a conoscermi>>.

<<Beh, ti ho fotografato. Lo sai cosa pensavano gli indiani d’America sulle fotografie?>>.

<<Una qualche stronzata sull’anima>>.

<<Sì. Pensavano che il fotografo insieme alla tua immagine si portasse via pure la tua anima>>.

Even parla gesticolando con le mani, perché nemmeno da disteso riesce a stare fermo. E la camicia gli si alza scoprendo un pezzo di pelle proprio sopra il bottone dei pantaloni.

Isak distoglie lo sguardo, lo punta di nuovo verso la festa, ma tutto quello che riesce a vedere al posto delle persone sono solo tanti bottoni.

<<Ecco, a proposito di quelle foto->>.

<<Tranquillo>> dice Even allungandosi sul comodino dove ha posato la macchina fotografica. <<Adesso le cancello tutte. Questa volta sul serio>>.

<<Fai come vuoi. È lo stesso>> risponde Isak poco convinto

<<Non vuoi che le cancello?>> alza un sopracciglio Even.

<<Chi se ne frega>>.

_Invece me ne frega. Eccome._

E Isak per un istante si dimentica che Even - quel ragazzo appena conosciuto - riesce a leggergli dentro. E allora fa una cosa stupida. Lo fissa.

_Grande errore._

<<Ok, se tanto non t’importa>> finge di credergli Even <<allora le tengo>>.

Meglio che Isak stia zitto. Si limita ad alzare le spalle.

<<Però non le mostro a nessuno>> aggiunge Even.

Isak gli volta le spalle, giusto per ribadire il suo disinteresse sull’argomento.

<<Giuro. Le vedrò solo io>> continua Even. <<Le tengo per… uso personale>>.

Questa volta Isak ha una scusa per avvicinarsi di nuovo al letto, approfittando di poter troneggiare su Even dall’alto.

<<E questo che cazzo vuol dire?>> gli ringhia contro.

Ma Even sembra più alto di lui anche da disteso.

<<Secondo te?>> gli sorride.

<<Sei davvero… sei proprio un…>>.

Ma non ci sono parole adatte a definire Even.

Perché l’unica cosa che Isak ha capito di lui è che, non appena ne trovi una, ecco che lui fa qualcosa che ti spiazza completamente.

Come adesso: in un attimo gli afferra le ginocchia facendolo crollare sul letto. Sopra di lui.

_Sotto di me. Lui è sotto di me._

E anche se potrebbe sembrare che sia Isak a ingabbiare Even col peso del suo corpo, è chiaramente Even a tenerlo incastrato a sé.

<<Lasciami>>.

Ma più che un ordine, questo di Isak sembra una domanda.

<<Convincimi>> risponde Even.

E allora Isak lo sente. Almeno crede. Isak non sa come sia un cazzo duro. Cioè il suo sì, lo conosce fin troppo bene, ma non è che senta cazzi duri di altri ragazzi tutti i giorni. O nessun giorno.

<<Non sono gay>>.

E finalmente Isak si rende conto che non lo sta dicendo a Even, ma a se stesso.

<<Chi cazzo se ne frega di cosa sei>> gli sussurra Even sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra. E i peli delle braccia non sono l’unica cosa che Isak sente rizzarsi.

<<L’importante è che adesso sei qui>> continua Even.

E Isak non sa se lui sia veramente lì o no.

_Forse è un incubo._

_Forse è un sogno._

Ma Even, no. Even respira, ed è lì, sotto di lui.

Ed è la cosa più reale che Isak abbia mai toccato.

Sente il suo fiato caldo sul proprio collo. Sente il peso delle sue mani che gli stringono i fianchi, senza osare a scendere più in basso, come se stesse aspettando un permesso che Isak non ha la forza di dargli. Ma la gamba di Even non gli chiede il permesso. Se lo prende, perché non ha la pazienza di aspettare. E allora scivola facendosi spazio in mezzo alle sue.

E adesso Isak è sicuro che anche Even lo sente.

_Lui sente me. Come io sento lui._

E forse è un gemito quello di Even, ma è meglio raccontarsi che è un solo lamento.

<<Ecco, ti sto schiacciando>> trova la forza di sorridere Isak. <<Meglio che mi lasci andare>>.

Isak sente immediatamente la mancanza delle mani di Even dai suoi fianchi, anche se si sono staccate da lui solo di pochi centimetri. Even infatti ha sciolto la stretta da Isak quel tanto che basta a lasciarlo andare, ma ha non accenna a muoversi.

Perché se Isak volesse, se avesse davvero il coraggio di volere, potrebbe restare lì. Questo gli stanno dicendo le mani di Even, mentre aleggiano attorno a lui come un fantasma.

Ma Isak ai fantasmi non ha mai creduto.

Isak non crede alle cose che non si vedono.

E quindi decide di non credere nemmeno a quello che sta succedendo in quella stanza, sotto i suoi occhi, sotto il suo corpo.

Allora scavalca il corpo di Even, rotolando dall’altra parte del materasso, perché di abbandonare quel letto, proprio non ne ha la forza.

 

La cosa più sconvolgente della faccia di Even, è che ha un senso anche vista sottosopra.

Sono ancora distesi sul letto, i piedi ai due lati opposti del letto, e solo le loro teste s’incontrano al centro del materasso. E dove Isak ha la bocca, Even ha gli occhi. E dove Even ha la bocca, Isak ha gli occhi. Quindi non è colpa sua se Isak continua a fissargli la bocca, non è colpa sua se in questo modo è libero di farlo senza che Even se ne renda conto.

<<Di che parlava il tuo discorso?>>.

Isak vede le parole uscire dalla bocca di Even prima ancora di sentirne il suono.

<<Ormai non ha più importanza>> sospira Isak. <<Tanto quello stronzo non può più sentirlo>>.

<<Ma ci sono io. Puoi dirlo a me>> gli dice Even sfiorandogli la mano con il mignolo.

_Un dito. Gli basta solo un dito per farmi venire i brividi._

Ma poi Even si mette a sedere. Si schiarisce la voce.

<<Se qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire parli ora o taccia per sempre>> recita con voce impostata.

<<Piantala, Even>>.

Ma Even lo ignora.

<<Ripeto. Se qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire, magari qualche discorso, o una barzelletta… O una dichiarazione d’amore per un misterioso fotografo appena conosciuto, parli ora o taccia per sempre>>.

E Isak non può resistere.

<<Sei un coglione>> gli dice, mettendosi alzandosi in piedi.

Raggiunge il muro, sbircia fuori dalla finestra e avvista subito il padre che sta ballando con la sua nuova moglie una canzone di Elton John. La stessa canzone sua e di sua madre.

_Stronzo e pure senza fantasia._

E all’improvviso Isak ha sei anni, i suoi genitori stanno ballando in cucina aspettando che la pizza nel forno si cucini e Isak ricorda di essere mai stato più felice di così.

<< _Salve a tutti, sono Isak, il figlio dello sposo. Da piccolo credevo che ai matrimoni si mangiasse la pizza. Per me era il cibo più buono del mondo, e nel giorno più importante nella vita di una persona non si poteva che mangiare il cibo più buono del mondo. A chi non piace la pizza, dai? A voi piace, vero? Mi dispiace per voi, ma non credo che oggi mangerete della pizza._

_Vi starete chiedendo che cosa c’entra la pizza con mio padre. Ci arrivo subito._

_Il fatto è che lo sposo, questa persona che oggi voi tutti state festeggiando, è riuscito in tante cose impossibili._

_Ottenere un lavoro in banca come dirigente. Avere tanti colleghi che lo stimano. Un gruppo di amici che due volte alla settimana lo lasciano giocare a calcetto con loro anche se non ne para una. E una splendida moglie che lo ama._

_E non parlo di questa moglie che è qui oggi con lui. Ma di quella a casa. Di quella che da tre anni ancora aspetta tutti i giorni di vederlo ritornare. Di quella che da quando lui è scappato via ha smesso di mangiare, di lavarsi e… sì, anche di cucinare la pizza. Di quella moglie di cui si è dovuto prendere cura il figlio quindicenne – sì, sarei io – finché non c’è più riuscito, finché ha dovuto affidarla alle cure di personale più specializzato di lui._

_Quindi, la prossima volta che guardate mio padre negli occhi, la prossima volta che lo abbracciate, che accettate di sposarlo o di affidargli il vostro conto bancario, o che gli offrite una birra, ricordatevi di chi avete davanti. Un uomo che non solo è riuscito a lasciare una moglie malata e un figlio minorenne, ma che è riuscito soprattutto a far passare a un ragazzo in piena età dello sviluppo la voglia di ingozzarsi di pizza_ >>.

Isak recita il suo discorso tutto d’un fiato.

Tutto ben calibrato. Le pause giuste, i sorrisi complici al momento esatto, il disprezzo che trasuda a ogni parola.

<<Avevo ragione>> gli sorride Even dopo un attimo di silenzio.

<<Su cosa?>>.

<<Su di te. È per amore che volevi mandare a monte il matrimonio>>.

<<Amore? Io lo odio quello stronzo>>.

<<Sì, su questo non ci piove>> gli dice Even appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Quand’è che si è alzato in piedi? Quando?

<<Ma lo odi perché ti ha lasciato. Perché _vi_ ha lasciato >>.

<<E qui ti sbagli>> risponde Isak scostandosi dal tocco di Even. <<Lo odio perché ha illuso mia madre. Perché le ha promesso di restare con lei per sempre. In salute e malattia… e tutte quelle stronzate là>>.

<<E che ci sarebbe di sbagliato, scusa?>>.

<<Ma non si possono promettere cose del genere!>> dice Isak alzando le braccia al cielo, esasperato. <<È per questo che non ha senso il matrimonio. Si basa su un concetto irrealistico>>.

<<L’amore non è un concetto. E non è irrealistico>>.

<<Lo vedi, lo senti, lo tocchi? No. Allora l’amore non esiste>> sentenzia Isak. <<E poi il matrimonio è un obbligo. Se mio padre non fosse stato costretto a restare con mia madre, allora forse non sarebbe mai nemmeno scappato>>.

Isak sospira, si mette a sedere sul davanzale. Sono al quinto piano. Sarebbe facile lanciarsi da lì, quello sì che sarebbe un bel modo di rovinare il matrimonio a quello stronzo.

<<Si sono sposati per colpa mia>> sospira Isak. <<Se invece di sposarsi avessero preso una decisione diversa…>>.

<<Ma tu non saresti qui>>.

Le mani di Even gli sfiorano le gambe. Quegli occhi azzurri che accarezzano i suoi.

<<Beh, sarebbe meglio>>.

<<Non dirlo neanche per scherzo>> dice Even afferrandolo per la vita e costringendolo a scendere dal davanzale. <<Un mondo senza Isak è peggio di un mondo senza pizza>>.

<<Fanculo>>.

_Fanculo stronzo che mi fai ridere anche se non ne ho voglia._

<<Se mi vuoi mandare a fanculo, almeno non farlo ridendo. Non sei credibile>>.

<<Fanculo>> ripete Isak.

Ma la sua risata si allarga ancora di più.

 

<<Tua mamma adesso come sta?>>.

Ora sono seduti per terra con le schiene appoggiate al letto e Isak vorrebbe ignorare tutti i punti di contatto dei loro corpi.

<<Dipende dai giorni. E dalle medicine. Ci sono giorni in cui è convinta che le infermiere sono alieni arrivati da Marte per controllarla. Pensa che a volte nemmeno mi riconosce. Ma ci sono anche delle giornate buone, in cui sembra essere tornata quella di una volta>>.

<<É schizofrenica?>>.

<<Come hai fatto a capirlo?>>.

Even si alza in piedi. Adesso è lui a guardare fuori dalla finestra. A dargli le spalle. E Isak la riconosce: quella è la sua mossa tipica.

_Chissà che cosa vuole nascondermi._

<<Comunque solo perché non capisci una cosa, non vuol dire che non esista>> dice Even cambiando discorso. <<L’amore esiste, eccome se esiste>>.

<<Certo, come no. E pure gli unicorni>>.

<<Bhe, io oggi ne ho incontrato uno>>.

<<E poi dici che non ci stai provando con me?>>.

_Ti prego, non dire che ci stai provando. Non dire, non dirlo. Dillo._

Even si stacca dal muro. E si china a terra, incastrandosi in mezzo alle gambe di Isak.

<<Non ho mai detto che non ci sto provando>>.

E anche se le sue parole non sono dirette. Il suo sguardo lo è.

Passa un attimo, o forse qualche secolo.

E poi da qualche piano sotto di loro, da quel maledetto di un cavolo di matrimonio, si leva una voce straziante.

<<Stanno uccidendo qualcuno?>> chiede Isak speranzoso. <<Magari mio padre?>>.

<<È solo il karaoke>>. Even si alza in piedi, porge la mano a Isak e lo costringe a seguirlo alla finestra.

Lo strazio continua e Isak riesce a riconoscere la canzone. È vecchiotta, di qualche secolo fa.

E Isak la odia.

<<’Take on me’! Adoro questa canzone>> dice Even cominciando a ballare. <<Dai, balla con me>>.

<<Non se ne parla nemmeno>> dice Isak rifiutando la mano tesa di Even.

E per precauzione Isak incrocia anche le braccia. Non vuole rischiare che il suo corpo lo tradisca appendendosi a quello di Even.

Ma se Even è bello da fermo, in movimento è anche meglio. È come se avesse portato tutto un mondo dentro quella stanza, un mondo che adesso balla con lui.

<<Isak, ci sei?>>.

E solo adesso Isak si accorge che si era incantato a guardarlo.

<<Vieni qui>> gli dice Even invitandolo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. <<Guarda: l’amore è proprio questo>> gli dice.

Isak si sporge di sotto: sul palco c’è un tizio che si dimena mentre fuori tempo mentre gracchia nel microfono.

<<Un tizio sudato che canta una canzone fuori moda?>>.

Even sorride, scuote la testa, ma guarda Isak con la pazienza con cui si guarda un bambino che ancora non ha imparato a parlare.

<<L’amore è come qualcuno di stonato che canta al karaoke. Da fuori non lo puoi capire. Perché non ci si può spiegare come mai qualcuno abbia solo potuto pensare di mettersi a cantare davanti a tutti quando sa di essere uno strazio. Giusto? Cosa possiamo dire noi due di questo tizio che sta stuprando ‘Take on Me’? Possiamo solo dire che ha del coraggio. Però non possiamo sapere perché fa quello che fa>>.

E la spiegazione di Even fa sanguinare le orecchie di Isak più del cantante stonato. Perché gli fa capire che Even _sa_.

_Lui sa cosa vuol dire amare. È innamorato. Ama qualcuno._

C’era da immaginarselo.

<<Ah, ma non pretendo che tu possa capire la sublime arte del karaoke da sobrio>> dice Even dirigendosi al minibar e prendendo la seconda bottiglia di champagne.

In poche mosse precise riesce a stapparla, e la cosa per chissà quale motivo dà sui nervi a Isak. E quando Even gli porge la bottiglia concedendogli il primo sorso, Isak rifiuta.

<<Ah, adesso va meglio>> si asciuga la bocca Even dopo aver bevuto.

<<Tutte quelle stronzate sull’amore… parli per esperienza, vero?>> dice Isak cercando di nascondere l’amarezza. <<Lei come si chiama?>>.

E anche se Isak era preparato, il colpo gli arriva forte lo stesso.

<<Sonja>> dice a bassa voce Even. Come se invece del nome della sua ragazza fosse una parolaccia.

Intanto sotto di loro il ciccione stonato ha smesso di cantare. Forse è collassato da qualche parte.

_Beato lui._

Allora Isak strappa dalla mano di Even la bottiglia e comincia a bere, sperando in un paio di sorsate di arrivare a vederne il fondo.

 

Sono distesi a terra, come due stelle marine.

Due stelle marine che galleggiano probabilmente in un mare di champagne.

<<Non ci posso credere che non ti piace la pizza>>.

A Isak basta appena voltare la testa verso Even per sentire i suoi capelli che gli solleticano le guance.

_E io non ci posso credere che ho pensato che ci stavi provando con me, mentre hai una fidanzata._

<<Ma io ci sto provando con te>> risponde Even.

<<Oh cazzo, l’ho detto ad alta voce?>>. Isak si porta le mani al volto.

Il corpo di Even è scosso dalle risa.

<<Isak, sei alto più di un metro e ottanta. Davvero credi di riuscire a nasconderti dietro un paio di mani?>> dice Even sfilandogli via le mani dal volto.

E la risata di Even è una risata da cui non ci si può nascondere.

<<Ma allora, con Sonja…?>>.

Even smette immediatamente di ridere, ma non molla subito la presa sulle mani di Isak.

<<Con Sonja è… complicato>>.

Even abbandona le mani di Isak per cercare la bottiglia. Si mette seduto e beve un sorso.

<<Stiamo insieme da un sacco di anni. Da troppi anni. Ci siamo presi, rilasciati, ripresi, rilasciati e così via>>.

Isak resta disteso, ma lascia che i suoi occhi seguano ogni minimo movimento del volto di Even.

<<E adesso?>>.

<<Adesso siamo in pausa. A tempo indeterminato>>.

<<Ma siete innamorati, no?>>.

Even prende un altro sorso. E Isak si mette seduto accanto a lui. Forse per sentire meglio quello che ha da dire, forse per vedere meglio le sue labbra che si stringono a ventosa sul collo della bottiglia.

<<Lei mi ha amato. Io… bhò. Forse>>.

<<Forse?>> sorride amaramente Isak. <<E tutte quelle stronzate sul karaoke?>>.

E detto questo sfila la bottiglia di mano a Even per prendere un sorso anche lui.

<<Non lo so, forse lo sono anche stato. Tanti anni fa. Per un attimo. Il fatto è che adesso non riesco più a ricordarmi com’era con lei. È che Sonja ormai non pensa più a me come a un ragazzo. Mi vede solo come un malato. E così mi sento quando sto con lei. Malato>>.

<<Sei malato?>>.

Even sfila la bottiglia di mano a Isak, vuole tutta la sua attenzione.

<<Ok. Ti dico un mio segreto se tu me ne dici uno tuo>>.

<<Vediamo>>.

Even respira a fondo. Poi si tuffa.

<<Sono bipolare>>.

E non ha il coraggio di leggere la reazione sul volto di Isak, e allora si mette a giocherellare con l’etichetta della bottiglia.

<<Questo spiega molte cose>> risponde Isak.

<<Cioè?>>. Even non sa cosa pensare. <<Intendi dire che ti sembro pazzo?>>.

Isak gli sfila di mano la bottiglia. Adesso è lui a richiedere la totale attenzione di Even.

<<Intendo che non ho mai incontrato nessuno come te. Tu sei diverso>>.

<<Non è sempre bello essere diversi>>.

Even abbassa lo sguardo. Una ciocca di capelli gli scivola sugli occhi.

<<No, non lo è>> sussurra Isak, le mani che fremono per scostare la ciocca di capelli dagli occhi di Even. <<Ma essere diversi, qui con te, è facile>>.

Even sospira. Il suo respiro fa oscillare la ciocca di capelli davanti agli occhi.

<<Tocca a te>> dice a Isak. <<Dimmi il tuo segreto>>.

<<Te l’ho appena detto>>.

E detto questo Isak beve un altro sorso.

Lo champagne gli solletica la lingua. Gli fa venire voglia di usarla.

E allora Isak decide di tenerla impegnata continuando a parlare, altrimenti la tentazione di usarla in altri modi sarebbe troppo forte.

<<Sonja pensa a te come a un malato. E tu, come pensi a lei?>>.

<<Il problema è questo. Io a lei non ci penso proprio più>> risponde Even. Ed evidentemente un ciuffo di capelli è scivolato anche a lui sugli occhi, perché adesso Even glielo sta scostando all’indietro. <<Soprattutto adesso>>.

Il ciuffo di Isak ormai è tirato all’indietro, ma Even non accenna a scostare la mano dai suoi capelli.

_Non toccarmi. Non toccarmi. Togli la mano._

<<Ci stai provando sul serio?>>.

<<Ci sto provando sul serio>> conferma Even.

E poi sembra accontentare Isak, perché Even sfila la mano dai suoi capelli, per cominciare a giocherellare con le frange del tappeto.

_Forse non voleva toccarmi. Forse aveva solo bisogno di avere qualcosa tra le mani._

<<Ma tu non sei gay>> dice Isak in cerca di conferme.

<<Maschio, femmina. Non m’interessa…>>. Il respiro di Even sulle sue mani è più calda di una carezza. <<Te l’ho già chiesto prima, ma te lo richiedo adesso. Vuoi davvero sapere cosa mi piace?>>.

Isak non ha la forza di rispondere ad alta voce e nemmeno di annuire con la testa. Ma Even deve leggergli una risposta da qualche parte. Forse sul volto, forse sulla gamba sinistra di Isak che, senza volerlo, adesso si è accavallata a una delle sue.

<<Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli, che sembrano fare sempre quello che vogliono loro. Mi piace il tuo naso, mi piace che quando t’incazzi si arriccia tutto. E mi fa impazzire lo spazio che hai in mezzo ai denti. Qui, tra i due incisivi. È da stamattina che voglio passarci la mia lingua in mezzo>>.

_Toccami. Toccami. Ti prego, toccami._

Ma invece di Isak, Even prende la bottiglia e beve un sorso.

Chissà se anche a lui bere champagne fa venire voglia di usare la lingua.

<<Ho capito cosa possiamo fare!>> dice Even scattando in piedi asciugandosi la bocca con la manica della camicia.

_Spero sia la stessa cosa a cui pensavo io._

<<La televisione!>>.

_No, non è la stessa cosa a cui pensavo io._

<<Scusa, perché dovremmo metterci a guardare la televisione?>> chiede Isak cercando di nascondere la sua irritazione.

<<Per tuo padre. Per fargli salire il conto della camera. Basta mettere su un canale porno, no?>>.

_Ah._

_Per fortuna che sono ubriaco._

 

A Isak è bastato vedere il primo cazzo duro per tornare immediatamente sobrio.

_Sono su un letto. A guardare film porno. Con un ragazzo. Con un ragazzo che ha quei capelli. Quegli occhi. Quella bocca._

<<Scusa, non serve che stiamo a guardare. Basta che sia accesa su questo canale, no?>> trova la forza di protestare Isak. <<Possiamo togliere l’audio e fare altro>>.

<<Altro? E cioè? Qualche suggerimento?>> alza un sopracciglio Even.

_Ok. Meglio se sto zitto._

E non aiuta il fatto che il caldo li ha portati già da un pezzo  a sbottonare qualche bottone delle camicie e ad arrotolare le maniche sino ai gomiti.

Non aiuta nemmeno il fatto che Even ha bisogno di sottolineare ogni parola dando un colpetto con la mano al braccio di Isak. Perché, a ogni contatto con la pelle di Isak, qualche altro grado alcolico evapora dal suo sangue.

_E non posso restare lucido._

<<Ecco, mangia qualcosa>> dice Even lanciando sul materasso degli snack che suo padre domani dovrà pagare come se fossero farciti con pagliuzze dorate.

<<Ti rendi conto che questo non è un cazzo di film della Disney?>> si lamenta Isak aprendo un pacchetto di patatine con troppa energia, spargendole quasi tutte sul letto. <<Sei uno studente di cinema, dovresti saperlo che i porno non sono fatti per essere guardati>>.

<<Non ne avevo idea. È il primo che vedo>>.

<<Sì, come no>>.

In tutta risposta Even gli lancia addosso una nocciolina.

<<Ok, la mia conoscenza del genere è piuttosto vasta, ma solo per interesse culturale>>.

<<Ma piantala>> gli risponde Isak dandogli una cuscinata.

<<Sono serio. Guarda, questo ha una sceneggiatura interessante>>.

<<Ah sì? Spiegamela allora perché io non ci ho capito niente>> gli chiede Isak.

Si riprende il cuscino e lo frappone in mezzo a loro due.

_Giusto per. Non si sa mai._

<<Allora, è la storia di un ragazzo che sta cercando la sua strada nella vita->>

<<…mi sa che ho capito dove la sta cercando>>.

Even reprime una risata ma continua nella sua analisi.

<<…e deve fare diversi lavori per mettere da parte i soldi per realizzare il suo sogno. Prima abbiamo visto che faceva l’idraulico. Poi il dottore. Poi si è fatto una doccia perché era stanco->>.

<<…se era davvero così stanco la doccia se la poteva fare anche da solo>>.

<<Ma Isak! Aveva bisogno di aiuto. Vedi, c’è anche una morale nella storia. Non bisogna chiudersi agli altri. Bisogna aprirsi>>.

<<…più che aprirsi mi sa che è stato lui ad aprire quella ragazza>>.

Even prende un altro cuscino e lo usa per colpire la testa di Isak.

<<Non distrarmi. La mia è un’analisi seria>> si lamenta.

Isak recupera anche quel cuscino e lo appoggia sopra l’altro: un secondo mattone per alzare la barriera tra loro due.

Perché anche qualcos’altro si sta alzando. E Isak non vuole certo che Even si metta ad analizzare anche la sua erezione.

<<Guardalo, povero>> dice Even indicando lo schermo, <<è tornato al lavoro. Adesso fa il ragazzo delle consegne>>.

<<Ma non vedi che non è lo stesso attore? È cominciato un altro porno>>.

<<Dici?>>.

<<E meno male che sei tu il cinefilo>> scoppia a ridere Isak, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso lo schermo. <<Ah. Gli apre la porta un ragazzo>>.

<< _Due_ ragazzi >> lo corregge Even. <<Mmm. La cosa si fa interessante>>.

<<Oh cazzo>>.

<<Se immagino come si evolverà la situazione, credo che ‘cazzi’ sia più appropriato>>.

_Ok. Adesso sì che sono cazzi._

Perché Isak poteva sopportare la vista di un cazzo se era in una ragazza che s’infilava. Ma adesso, mentre il ragazzo delle consegne viene trascinato dentro l’appartamento dalla coppia che comincia subito a spogliarlo, la cosa si fa davvero difficile.

Perché Isak non può fare a meno di contare che in quella stanza adesso ci sono ben cinque cazzi. I tre degli attori, quello suo e quello di Even.

Isak benedice la sua previdenza nell’aver costruito una barriera di cuscini.

Ma allo stesso tempo la maledice.

Perché non riesce a non pensare a quello che sta succedendo dall’altra parte del letto. E vorrebbe vedere. Sentire. Odorare.

E il pensiero glielo fa venire ancora più duro delle immagini che scorrono sullo schermo davanti a loro.

<<Sei… silenzioso>> gli dice Even.

_Sbaglio o la sua voce è un po’ affannata?_

<<Anche tu>>.

A Even scappa una risata. Più che una risata è uno sbuffo. Ma non di fatica.

_Di qualcos’altro._

E mentre sullo schermo i tre ragazzi non stanno perdendo tempo, Even appoggia la mano destra sopra la barriera di cuscini. La sua mano comincia a muoversi avanti e indietro con delicatezza. E Isak non riesce a non pensare a dove altro quelle dita potrebbero muoversi con delicatezza.

_Avanti e indietro._

_Su e giù._

Isak non può vedere dov’è la mano sinistra di Even, ma non ci vuole un grande sforzo per immaginarlo.

_No, non devo pensarci._

_Riesce anche con la sinistra… wow._

_Smettila, Isak!_

E allora Isak stringe con una mano la coperta. E affonda le unghie dell’altra nella coscia. Spera che il dolore lo faccia ritornare a terra. Ha bisogno di un pensiero a cui aggrapparsi.

_Devo pensare a qualcos’altro. Qualsiasi cosa._

<<Credi agli universi paralleli?>> chiede Isak con un filo di voce.

<<Mmm?>>.

Even fatica persino a parlare.

_Cazzo._

<<Sì, insomma>> s’inalbera Isak <<ci siamo conosciuti solo oggi ma è come se ci fossimo già conosciuti da qualche altra parte, no?>>.

<<Perché ti ho subito portato a letto?>> sorride Even mentre una goccia di sudore gli scivola dalla fronte, sfiorandogli gli zigomi.

_Quanto vorrei poterli sfiorare anch’io._

<<No, perché magari in qualche altro universo parallelo forse ci siamo conosciuti all’asilo. O che ne… magari in vacanza al mare>> spiega Isak.

<<Stai dicendo che vuoi vedermi in costume da bagno?>>.

Isak continua a concentrarsi sul suo ragionamento. La sua testa lo ha sempre aiutato a zavorrarsi.

<<Sto dicendo che la realtà è così vasta e complessa che ogni scelta che facciamo fa nascere infiniti universi>> dice Isak sorridendo. Sta funzionando. Per fortuna sta tornando sulla terra. <<Ad esempio: in un qualche altro universo oggi non sono venuto al matrimonio di mio padre e non ci siamo mai conosciuti>>.

<<Non mi piace quell’universo>>.

_Nemmeno a me._

<<Pensi che sia possibile invece, che in un qualche altro universo, tu sia al matrimonio di tuo padre come suo testimone e io non come fotografo ma…>> Even socchiude gli occhi tanto sembra lo sforzo di fare un ragionamento coerente <<…insieme a te. Come tuo accompagnatore?>>.

<<Sì, tecnicamente è una possibilità>> ammette Isak. <<Ma ti sbagli se pensi che una qualche versione di me potrebbe mai convincersi a fare da testimone a quello stronzo>>.

Even sospira. E Isak si sente addosso il suo respiro.

<<E tu ti sbagli se pensi che parlarmi di scienza me lo faccia ammosciare>> gli dice Even.

A Isak scappa una risata.

_Una risata isterica._

<<Perché? Ti arrapa la scienza?>>.

Even si volta. E gli punta gli occhi addosso. Il film porno davanti a loro sembra a chilometri di distanza.

<<No. Non è la scienza a farmelo venire duro>>.

E non aggiunge altro, ma a parlare per lui sono le sue dita che riprendono a muoversi sopra la barriera di cuscini. Le sue dita che adesso s’intrecciano a quelle della mano sinistra di Isak.

_Quand’è che ho messo la mano qui sopra? Quando?_

Meglio distogliere lo sguardo da tutto quell’azzurro e tornare a fissare lo schermo: al momento il film porno è un posto più sicuro per Isak.

Solo che adesso la coppia di ragazzi ha ormai completamente spogliato il fattorino e sta usando il suo corpo come piatto per mangiarci sopra il cibo consegnato proprio dal ragazzo. E il cibo che il ragazzo ha consegnato è…

<<Oh no. No. No. No>>.

Isak sente contorcersi le budella. Un sapore amaro gli sale dallo stomaco per arrivare alla bocca.

<<Pizza>> sgrana gli occhi Even. <<Oh cazzo, Isak! Stai bene?>>.

<<A te che sembra?>> disse Isak reprimendo un conato. Chissà se il prossimo riuscirà a trattenerlo o se vomiterà su quei cuscini candidi. Quello sì che sarebbe una bella sorpresa per suo padre. <<Spegni, spegni subito!>>.

<<Non posso. Il telecomando è lì>> dice indicando il telecomando appoggiato sopra il televisore.

<<Che ci vuole? Alzati!>>.

<<Te l’ho detto. Non posso>> risponde Even indicando col mento le sue parti basse.

Che, per fortuna, Isak non può vedere.

<<Senti, chiudi gli occhi, non guardare>> insiste Even.

<<Anche se chiudo gli occhi tutto quello che vedo è uno schifo di pizza>> si lamenta Isak. <<Distraimi>>.

Even stringe la sua mano sopra la barriera.

_Perché l’ho lasciata qui sopra. Perché non l’ho tolta? Che schifo la pizza._  

_Pizza pizza pizza_.

_Stomaco. Saliva. Sudore._

_Vomito._

_Oddio sto per vomitare._

<<Allora, come posso distrarti?>>. Even stringe ancora più forte la sua mano, quasi fosse lui quello che deve prendere coraggio. <<Ok. Pensa al fattorino. È steso a terra, sente il tappeto che gli punge la schiena. E le chiappe. Probabilmente gli viene anche un po’ da starnutire perché è allergico alla polvere e George e Michael non amano passare l’aspirapolvere su quel tappeto. Preferiscono occupare in altri modi le loro giornate>>.

<<George e Michael?>>.

<<Sì, la coppia che ha attirato il ragazzo delle consegne dentro casa>> spiega Even, che ha allentato la stretta dalla sua mano, e adesso la sta accarezzando. <<Ok. Isak è stanco, ha passato una lunga giornata a lavorare e adesso vorrebbe solo dormire. Ma George e Michael non hanno intenzione di farlo riposare e adesso->>.

<<Isak?>> chiede Isak perplesso.

<<Sì, mica posso continuarlo a chiamare ‘ragazzo delle consegne’, no?>>.

Le carezze di Even dalla mano si spingono verso l’interno del suo avambraccio.

<<George è ben deciso a tenere impegnata la bocca di Isak, mentre Michael credo abbia intenzione di scendere verso il basso. Vediamo…>>.

La voce di Even si abbassa di qualche tono.

<<Collo. Pettorali. Capezzolo destro>>.

Even cerca di elencare le parti del corpo come se fossero la lista della spesa. Ma il fatto è che persino la lista della spesa recitata da lui farebbe venire i brividi a chiunque.

 <<Ancora capezzolo destro. Deve piacergli proprio tanto… Ah, finalmente, adesso sta passando al sinistro>>.

Isak sospira. La pizza è ormai solo un lontano ricordo.

Il suo stomaco si è rilassato, ma adesso è un’altra parte del suo corpo che richiede la sua attenzione.

<<Ok. Michael si è staccato dai capezzoli, adesso scende verso l’ombelico. E un po’ più giù. Ancora più giù e->>.

Questa volta è Even a sospirare.

E Isak sa che potrebbe farlo smettere tutto subito. Sa che se vuole fermare questa cosa dovrebbe farlo adesso.

_Adesso. O mai più._

<<E adesso anche Michael ha la bocca impegnata>>.

La voce di Even è ormai solo un sussurro, ma Isak la sente forte e chiara, come se gli stesse parlando all’orecchio.

<<E non si vede cosa sta facendo con la mano ma… Ah, no. Adesso si vede. Diciamo che un paio di dita sono scomparse dentro il… dentro il… dentro Isak>>.

Even pronuncia il suo nome in un sospiro, prolungano le ‘k’ come se fossero almeno tre. Come se il suo nome fosse una scogliera che Even, adesso, ha deciso di saltare.

E allora Isak decide di saltare anche lui.

_Adesso._

<<Even?>>.

Isak apre gli occhi e guarda Even. Gli legge addosso il suo stesso affanno.

<<Sì?>> sospira Even.

<<Sta’ zitto>>.

Even, in tutta risposta, intreccia la sua mano destra quella di Isak. L’altra mano di Even è chiaro dove sia tornata, anche se non si riesce a vedere. Perché tra di loro c’è ancora la pila di cuscini, ma Isak ormai non vede più nessuna barriera.

Quindi Isak ringrazia mentalmente di avere la mano destra libera e si sgancia il bottone dei pantaloni. E quando scivola oltre l’elastico dei boxer non si stupisce di sentirselo già duro.

_Chissà se anche lui è già duro._

_Certo che ce l’ha già duro._

<<Isak…>>.

Più che il suo nome, è un sospiro lento e prolungato quello che sguscia fuori dalle labbra di Even. Come se il suono fosse uscito fuori di lui senza volerlo.

E Isak non ha il coraggio di voltarsi a guardarlo, ma sa già che gli occhi di Even sono puntati su di lui.

<<Non guardarmi>> gli dice Isak, mentre sfila la propria mano da quella di Even, facendola scendere dalla barriera.

<<È impossibile>>.

Even muove la sua mano sopra i cuscini, come se sentisse ancora il fantasma della mano di Isak.

<<Guarda i tuoi amici Michael e George>> gli suggerisce Isak indicando lo schermo.

<<E Isak>>.

<<Sì, guarda l’ _altro_ Isak. Ma non questo qui >> dice Isak indicando se stesso.

<<Isak?>>. Even continua a guardarlo. E Isak sa che la sua mano sinistra continua a muoversi lì sotto, da qualche parte oltre la barriera, sempre più veloce.

<<Mmm?>>.

<<Sta’ zitto>> gli dice Even, imitando la sua frase di poco prima.

E Isak sta zitto.

E Even pure.

E anche se nella stanza gli unici suoni sono i gemiti che provengono dalla televisione, Isak non è quelli che sente.

Isak sente solo il respiro di Even, sempre più fondo, sempre più veloce. Lo sente così vicino che quasi potrebbe scompigliargli i capelli. 

E anche se è la propria mano che adesso Isak sta guardando, non è quella che vede.

Al suo posto Isak vede una mano più grande. Con le dita più lunghe e sottili delle sue. Delle dita più esperte, che stringono tutta la lunghezza per poi sfiorare la punta già bagnata. Delle dita che lo tormentano, allentando la presa per poi stringerla di nuovo, facendogli mancare l’aria.

Facendogli uscire dalle labbra suoni di cui Isak non credeva di poter essere capace.

_Non fermarti, non fermarti._

E ormai non c’è più vergogna, imbarazzo, o paura.

La mano è veloce, e i fianchi non restano a stare fermi.

Gioca con le sue palle, accarezza di nuovo la punta col pollice.

_Vicino, sempre più vicino._

E Isak non ha bisogno di voltarsi dall’altra parte del letto per sapere che lì sta succedendo esattamente la stessa cosa.

Non ne ha bisogno, ma se non lo fa è sicuro che potrebbe impazzire.

_Fanculo._

Even ha gli occhi chiusi.

_Non saprà mai che l’ho guardato_.

La testa reclinata all’indietro, il lungo collo esposto che sarebbe un perfetto scivolo per la sua lingua. La bocca socchiusa, un paio di denti che affondano nel labbro inferiore proprio come vorrebbe fare Isak. Una mano che stringe il cuscino sopra la barriera, e l’altra che lì sotto detta il ritmo a cui tutto il suo corpo sembra ubbidire.

E bastano un paio di colpi per far inarcare la schiena a Even. E quando viene, sembra venire dalla testa ai piedi.

<<Cazzo, Isak>>.

Sono queste le parole si disegnano sulle sue labbra una volta che il corpo di Even smette di tremare.

Forse Isak se le è solo immaginate, ma sono proprio queste parole a spingerlo oltre il limite.

E Isak si lascia cadere.

Cade, cade, cade. È una discesa che sembra non finire.

_Even. Even. Even._

Isak si deve mordere le labbra per non urlare il suo nome.

Ed è il dolore che alla fine gli fa toccare il fondo.

 

La mano è appiccicosa, i pantaloni sono completamente rovinati e sullo schermo è cominciato un altro porno dove ci sono fin troppe ragazze.

Isak dovrebbe essersi svuotato, e invece si sente pieno come non mai.

Pieno di cosa, nemmeno lui lo sa (tanto per cambiare).

Even si è lasciato cadere sul letto, ma la sua mano è ancora sopra la barriera di cuscini.

Sarebbe così facile sfiorarla.

_Se Even stesse dormendo lo farei. Se stesse dormendo ne avrei il coraggio._

Ma il respiro di Even è ancora troppo affannato per essere di uno che sta dormendo.

Nessuno dei due ha ancora detto una parola. E Isak non ha alcuna intenzione di essere il primo.

<<Ok, adesso puoi parlare>> dice Isak rompendo il silenzio contro ogni previsione.

Persino contro la sua.

<<Mi sa che ho finito le parole>> risponde Even.

Isak non lo può vedere, ma sente il sorriso nella sua voce.

Lui invece di parole da dire ne avrebbe tante. Parole nuove, che non sapeva di conoscere ma che, dopo stasera, Isak non vorrebbe mai smettere di pronunciare.

Ma come si fa a parlare una lingua che ancora non si conosce bene?

_Come fanno i bambini. Cominciando dai gesti._

La mano di Even è ancora sopra i cuscini. Lo sta aspettando.

Isak allunga la sua mano. L’appoggia accanto a quella di Even. E non aspetta che sia Even a muoverla, perché sa che questa volta deve essere lui.

E quindi lo fa.

Muove solo il mignolo, lo fa scorrere sopra le nocche di Even.

È un tocco leggero, così leggero che Even, se volesse, potrebbe anche solo esserselo immaginato.

Ma Even evidentemente non vuole.

Perché scatta immediatamente a sedere. Come se fosse bastato quello sfioramento ad accenderlo di nuovo.

Quando si guardano è come se lo stessero facendo per la prima volta, e Isak tira un respiro che non si era accorto nemmeno di star trattenendo.

E il sorriso che Isak sente disegnarsi sul volto è un sorriso che proviene da un’altra vita. Da un altro Isak. Da un Isak di un universo parallelo in cui le cose sono facili e lui non si sente così sputtanato.

Un altro Isak, che regala a questo Isak il coraggio necessario a spingersi oltre. Più vicino, sempre più vicino.

_Posso contare le sue ciglia._

_Posso contare le sue lentiggini._

_Posso contare i battiti del suo cuore._

Ma è una voce a fermarlo. Una voce che proviene da tutti i suoi incubi, e che adesso è fuori da quella porta.

<<Non vedevo l’ora di restare solo con te>> dice suo padre. E la sposa ride come una scema.

I passi rimbombano nel corridoio fino a fermarsi davanti alla porta della camera.

<<Bagno>> ordina Even.

Isak ed Even fanno appena in tempo ad alzarsi in piedi, a recuperare le loro cose e a chiudersi in bagno, che la porta della suite si apre.

<<Che cazzo è successo?>> esclama il padre dall’altra parte della parete.

E Isak ed Even trattengono una risata. Le urla del padre si fondono ai gemiti che provengono dal televisore.

<<C’è qualcuno?>> piagnucola la moglie.

I passi del padre si avvicinano alla porta del bagno.

Isak ed Even vedono la maniglia abbassarsi, ma senza alcun successo.

E allora il padre comincia a tempestare di pugni la porta.

<<Esci fuori, stronzo! Chi cazzo sei?>>.

E Isak vorrebbe proprio farglielo vedere chi cazzo è.

O meglio: farglielo sentire, con un bel cazzotto in pieno naso.

<<Non ne vale la pena>> gli sussurra Even all’orecchio, facendo evaporare tutta la sua rabbia. Trasformandola in qualcosa di diverso, che però gli fa sempre ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

<<Dai, andiamo>> gli dice Even.

E dopo questa notte, Isak è convinto che lo seguirebbe anche in capo al mondo.

 

Scappano dalla finestra, si arrampicano sulla scala antincendio e riescono a intrufolarsi in un corridoio di servizio.

E anche se non c’è nessuno che li sta inseguendo, Isak corre.

Perché ha fretta. Non vuole più aspettare. Vuole prendere Even e tuffarsi con lui in qualsiasi cosa quella notte abbia da offrire.

E quasi si mette a ridere quando l’unica porta che trovano aperta è proprio quella della piscina.

Ma Isak non vuole perdere tempo, nemmeno se è per ridere. Isak trascina Even nella stanza, gli sfila di mano le sue cose e le appoggia a bordo piscina. E poi, senza preavviso, lo spinge dentro l’acqua per poi buttarsi insieme a lui.

<<Ma che cazzo…>> ride Even sputando acqua.

<<Beh, i nostri vestiti avevano bisogno di una lavata, no?>> risponde Isak prima di spingere Even di nuovo sott’acqua.

Una mano si appende alla sua caviglia e lo trascina sotto. I polmoni gli si riempiono d’acqua, ma Isak non ha mai respirato meglio.

<<Ok, ti sei vendicato>> sputacchia Isak riemergendo sfregandosi gli occhi arrossati. <<Smettiamola o finiamo per affogarci>>.

In tutta risposta Even si apre a stella marina e comincia a galleggiare sul pelo dell’acqua. E Isak non ha bisogno di galleggiare sul pelo dell’acqua per sentirsi leggero. Gli basta restare a guardare Even.

Occhi chiusi, sorriso sul volto, sembra che stia prendendo il sole.

_No, è lui che sembra il sole._

Even, che ogni volta che si distende ha bisogno di prendersi sempre tutto lo spazio possibile. Che si sia distendendo su un letto, sul pelo dell’acqua, o sui pensieri di Isak.

_No, non sembra il sole._

_Even è il sole._

<<Prima ti ho visto>> dice Even.

<<Cosa?>>.

<<Prima. In camera. Quando sono venuto. Lo so che mi ha guardato>>.

Nessuna piscina, nemmeno gelata, potrebbe spegnere il fuoco che si accende sulle guance di Isak.

<<Ma avevi gli occhi chiusi>> farfuglia Isak.

_Ecco, bravo. Se prima Even aveva qualche dubbio, adesso lo sa di sicuro._

<<Sì, avevo gli occhi chiusi. Ma l’ho sentito lo stesso>> dice Even rigirandosi a pancia in giù.

Un paio di bracciate ed Even è davanti a lui.

Isak non può indietreggiare, perché le sue spalle sono già contro la parete della piscina. E Isak è già bloccato, ma Even per sicurezza lo ingabbia appoggiando le mani sul bordo della piscina, ai due lati della sua testa.

<<Tu dici che l’amore non esiste. Giusto?>>.

Isak non sa dove trova la forza di parlare, ma risponde tenendo il punto: <<Sì, perché non si sente, non si vede e non si tocca>>.

<<E allora mi spieghi che cos’è questo?>>.

Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli gli occhi con le labbra.

_Lo vedo_.

<<E questo?>>.

Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra.

_Lo sento._

<<E quest’altro?>>

Gli chiede Even sfiorandogli le sue labbra col pollice.

_Lo tocco._

E Isak potrebbe dargli mille risposte. Ma ne sceglie una sola. E gliela stampa sulle labbra, con una forza che lo sorprende.

Ma Even non sembra stupito. Anzi. Schiudergli le labbra con la sua lingua gli sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo. Come se lo stesse aspettando, come se sapeva già che sarebbe successo.

E forse anche Isak lo sapeva già.

Da quando sono entrati nella suite.

O forse da prima, da quando Isak lo ha sbattuto contro il muro, incazzato per averlo distratto durante il matrimonio.

Oppure da prima ancora. Dalla prima volta in cui l’ha visto.

Le loro lingue s’intrecciano e un gemito scappa dalle loro bocche unite. E poco importa di chi sia, perché resta sospeso in quello spazio tra le loro labbra che ormai è di entrambi.

Le sue gambe si allacciano attorno alla vita di Even come se l’avessero fatto altre mille volte e, prima che Isak abbia modo di rendersene conto, i loro corpi si stanno già sfregando l’uno contro l’altro.

_Come se l’avessimo già fatto in un altro universo._

Affonda le mani nei capelli bagnati di Even e, adesso che può finalmente accarezzarli, Isak non ha intenzione di smettere mai più.

Even, invece, sembra non riuscire a tenere ferme le mani. Gli accarezza le cosce, gli solletica le sopracciglia, gli afferra il culo. Ed è qui, sul suo culo, che le sue mani finalmente decidono di restare.

_Lasciale lì._

_Le tue mani. Addosso a me. Per sempre._

Even interrompe il bacio. Si stacca un attimo e lo guarda, come se non riuscisse a credere che Isak sia reale.

<<È da secoli che sognavo di farlo>>.

Mille gocce d’acqua gli imperlano il volto. Sembra che stia piangendo.

_Lacrime di gioia._

<<Secoli?>> lo bacia Isak. <<Esagerato, saranno sì e no dodici ore>>.

<<Per te sono solo ore. Per me molto di più>>. Even gli morde il lobo dell’orecchio, accarezza la mandibola col suo naso, fa scorrere la sua lingua sul suo collo fermandosi al pomo d’Adamo. <<Giorni, settimane, mesi. Stavo impazzendo>>.

E Isak non sa con precisione cosa Even voglia dire.

Forse sperava di incontrare prima o poi una persona come lui?

_Anch’io ti aspettavo da tutta una vita._

<<Adesso sono qui>> gli risponde Isak.

E Isak è qui. Cazzo se è qui. Non è mai stato ‘qui’ come in questo momento.

Even lo afferra per la vita e lo mette a sedere a bordo piscina.

<<Sei qui>> ripete Even guardandolo dal basso, quasi volesse cercare di convincersi.

Con un salto esce dall’acqua e lo raggiunge sedendosi a bordo piscina. In un attimo Isak gli è già addosso e lo stende sul pavimento.

Gocciolano entrambi dappertutto, sopra e sotto i vestiti.

<<Non so cosa devo fare>> gli dice Isak, mentre è a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Trattiene il labbro inferiore di Even tra i denti e succhia.

_Lo sapevo che le sue labbra erano fatte per essere morse._

<<Secondo me lo sai benissimo>>. Le mani di Even si fanno strada sotto i suoi pantaloni, oltre i suoi boxer, e ritornano sul suo culo.

_Pelle contro pelle._

Lo stringono, lo spingono verso il basso, aiutando Isak a sfregarsi contro il suo cazzo.

E Isak non poteva immaginarlo. Non poteva sapere che fosse così.

_Ma adesso che lo so…_

…ma adesso che lo sa, Isak ha capito finalmente perché cosa è fatto il suo corpo.

_Il mio corpo è fatto apposta per strusciarsi contro il suo._

Ogni millimetro di Isak cerca ogni millimetro di Even.

E lo trova.

E lo trova ancora.

E di nuovo.

E le loro teste non rispondono più. Non servono, perché tanto sono i loro corpi a parlare.

<<Mi fai andare fuori di testa>> conferma Even, facendo scivolare le sue mani sotto la camicia di Isak, alzandogliela sino a sfilargliela dalla testa.

E Isak non riesce nemmeno a registrare di avere freddo, perché la lingua di Even arriva subito a scaldarlo. Trova il suo capezzolo destro, lo tormenta con la punta dei denti per poi succhiarlo. E dato che Even – purtroppo – ha una sola bocca, si lecca un dito per poter stuzzicare anche quello sinistro.

_Se continua così vengo subito._

<<Aspetta, aspetta>>. Isak si stacca a fatica dal corpo sotto di lui. Fa leva sui gomiti per non cadergli addosso a peso morto. <<Io non ho mai fatto niente. Nemmeno con una ragazza>>.

<<Neanch’io ho mai fatto niente con un ragazzo>> dice Even tirando all’indietro i capelli di Isak che gli gocciolano addosso sul petto. <<Forse stiamo correndo troppo>> aggiunge prima di attaccarsi di nuovo alle labbra di Isak. <<Vuoi che rallentiamo?>>.

_Mai._

<<Fanculo>> risponde Isak slacciandogli la camicia fino a scoprirgli il petto.

<<Sì, fanculo>> ride Even dentro la sua bocca.

Isak gli slaccia il bottone dei pantaloni, gli abbassa la zip e intravede il verde dei suoi boxer. E mentre le mani di Even tornano sul suo culo suggerendogli di riprendere il movimento, Isak si sbottona anche i suoi pantaloni, quel tanto che basta a strusciare boxer contro boxer. Cazzo contro cazzo.

_Così è ancora meglio._

Finché nemmeno riescono più a baciarsi, e tutto quello che possono fare è respirare l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.

_Senza niente sarebbe ancora meglio._

<<Toglimi tutto>> gli dice Isak. Con che coraggio nemmeno lui lo sa.

E anche se Even annaspa, lo spoglia lentamente, come se stesse scartando un regalo. Aggancia i pollici ai passanti della cintura, facendogli scendere i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia.

<<Sei perfetto>> gli dice, anche se steso sotto di lui non può vederlo.

Anche se Isak sa di essere quanto di più lontano ci sia dall’essere perfetto. Perché Isak sa di essere solo un fascio di nervi, brufoli e vergogna.

Ma questa notte Even sembra poter sciogliere tutti i suoi nodi. Uno ad uno.

Even che lo guarda con i palmi delle mani, facendoli scorrere lentamente lungo il suo culo e le sue cosce, avanti e indietro. Come se volesse ricordarsi il modo in cui il corpo di Isak si curva contro il suo. Come se temesse che, dopo stasera, non ci fosse più la possibilità di rivederlo. Come se avesse paura di andare oltre per essere poi costretto a tornare indietro.

È Isak ad aiutarlo, prendendogli le mani e infilandogliele sotto i boxer, a contatto col suo culo. Quindi afferra l’elastico dei propri boxer e, insieme a Even, a quattro mani, si liberano anche di quell’ultimo indumento.

Isak calcia i pantaloni e le mutande incastrate alle ginocchia ed è finalmente libero. Nudo come non lo è stato mai.

<<Hai troppi vestiti>> si lamenta Isak. <<Questa camicia non piace>>. Alza le spalle di Even quel tanto che basta a sfilargli la camicia. <<Nemmeno i pantaloni>> aggiunge aiutando Even ad alzare i fianchi quel tanto che basta a far scivolare giù i pantaloni.

Isak glieli fa scendere dalle gambe, accompagnandoli con una carezza delle mani lungo tutto il tragitto.

<<Le tue gambe…>> mormora Isak senza riuscire a staccare le sue mani da quella pelle candida.

<<Cos’hanno le mie gambe?>>.

_Potrei venire anche solo scopandomi una tua gamba._

Ma la lingua di Isak non riesce ad articolare una risposta sensata, però può fare dell’altro. Ridisegnare i contorni delle gambe di Even con la lingua, ad esempio.

_Caviglia. Hai un neo anche qui._

_Polpaccio. Peli chiari e sottili._

_Ginocchio. Piccolo, squadrato, pieno di ossa._

_Coscia. Il muscolo che si contrae quando lo sfioro e curvo la lingua verso l’interno._

_Più su, sempre più dentro._

La lingua di Isak lecca l’interno coscia, salendo, ma non troppo.

Morde la pelle morbida vicino all’elastico dei boxer, ma non si spinge ancora oltre.

Ed Even non riesce più a stare fermo.

Isak non riesce a stare fermo.

_Faccio a lui lo stesso effetto che lui fa a me?_

Probabilmente il mondo si sta muovendo insieme a loro.

_Sì. Faccio a lui lo stesso effetto che lui fa a me._

E poi Isak si ferma, perché arriva lì.

_Qui. Dove volevo arrivare da sempre._

Isak non si è mai trovato così vicino a un cazzo di qualcun altro come adesso. È ancora dentro i boxer, è vero, ma sta chiaramente premendo per uscire. E Isak sa che, anche quando Even sarà completamente nudo, allora sarà tutto per davvero.

Una parte di Isak vorrebbe che tutto fosse già finito, per paura di sbagliare. L’altra parte, invece, vorrebbe che non fosse ancora iniziato per poter cominciare tutto da capo.

<<Tutto ok?>> gli chiede Even. La sua mano che trova la guancia di Isak e lo accarezza.

E allora Isak realizza che c’è anche una terza parte di lui. Una parte che vivrà per sempre in questo momento. Una parte che non sarà solo sua, ma di tutti e due.

_Qualsiasi cosa succeda, questo notte sarà per sempre nostra._

<<Tutto ok>> conferma Isak.

Infila le dita sotto l’elastico dei boxer di Even e glieli sfila.

 

E da lì in poi sono mani che si cercano. Sono denti che mordono e gambe che si avvinghiano. È la saliva e il sudore che si mescolano. È la lingua di Isak che scava sulla pelle di Even per trovare il suo sapore nascosto sotto quello del cloro. Sono le dita di Even che aprono una strada che Isak nemmeno sapeva di avere dentro di sé. È il corpo di Isak che si dimena per far scivolare quelle dita più in fondo. Sempre più in fondo.

Ma le dita non bastano più e allora Even si prepara a entrare dentro con tutto se stesso.

E quando Even entra, il mondo smette di girare.

Tutto si ferma.

_Noi ci fermiamo._

Occhi. Occhi.

Naso. Naso.

Bocca. Bocca

Cazzo. Culo.

_Hai ragione. Tra noi ci riconosciamo._

_Perché siamo uguali._

_Siamo la stessa persona._

E questa nuova persona, adesso, comincia a muoversi.

Prima piano. In fondo sono i primi passi.

Ma poi capisce di essere nata per questo. Di essere nata per trovare questo nuovo ritmo.

Even è dappertutto. Attorno a lui, sopra di lui, dentro di lui.

_Anch’io sono dappertutto. Attorno a lui, sotto di lui, sono lui._

_Chi sono stato tutti questi anni?_

Nessuno l’aveva mai penetrato così a fondo. Nel culo, certo, ma anche nella testa, negli occhi, nel sangue. Fin sotto la pelle.

_Nessuno è mai stato me fino a stanotte._

_Nemmeno io._

 

Il suo corpo nudo è sempre lo stesso, eppure Isak sa di essere diverso.

È come se lo avessero fatto a pezzi, e non solo per il dolore che sente in punti del corpo che nemmeno sapeva a cosa servissero. Perché è come se lo avessero fatto a pezzi per poi ricostruirlo in modo diverso. Come se Even avesse finalmente risolto quel puzzle che Isak aveva sempre saputo di essere.

_Perché è Even la mia soluzione._

Even, che adesso è nudo accanto a lui, steso su degli asciugamani usati da chissà chi prima di loro.

Even, che dorme come un bambino col respiro pesante di chi si sente finalmente al sicuro.

Even, che sembra un grande piccolo miracolo come il sole che sta per sorgere da un qualche momento all’altro.

_Even. Even. Even._

Quante volte ieri notte Isak ha ripetuto il suo nome.

L’ha sussurrato. L’ha ringhiato. L’ha urlato.

Isak nemmeno sapeva che ci potessero essere così tanti modi di dire un nome ma, dopo ieri, è sicuro che ce ne sono tanti altri che ancora deve imparare.

_E non vedo l’ora di scoprirli tutti._

Ecco, al solo pensiero gli viene duro di nuovo. Magari, se non è troppo tardi, possono farlo di nuovo prima che arrivino le donne delle pulizie.

Isak cerca il suo telefono per leggere l’ora, ma non lo trova.

Allora infila la mano nella tasca della giacca di Even. Sorride imbattendosi negli involucri del preservativo e del lubrificante usato la sera prima, e poi trova il cellulare di Even.

Le cinque del mattino.

Le cinque del mattino ed Even ha già cinque messaggi whatsapp non letti.

E Isak non vuole leggerli, davvero. Ma l’occhio gli cade senza nemmeno che lui abbia bisogno di aprirli.

 

_SONJA_

_14.30_

_Che cazzo vuol dire che per te la pausa è finita?_

_Non puoi voler buttare via tutto così._

_17.18_

_Lo hai appena conosciuto._

_Non ci si innamora così, in una notte._

_Non puoi dire che è l’uomo della tua vita._

_20.30_

_Domani ne riparliamo con calma._

_Non m’importa cosa hai fatto con quel ragazzo._

_23.50_

_Secondo me hai solo bisogno di riposarti e di dormire._

_E di prendere le tue pastiglie._

_03.37_

_Even, mi rispondi?_

_Sicuro che non stai avendo un episodio?_

 

Isak ripone il cellulare nella tasca.

E tutti quei pezzi di lui che fino a pochi istanti fa sembravano avere assunto finalmente un senso, adesso cadono a terra frantumandosi in mille schegge.

Isak vorrebbe odiare quel corpo steso accanto a lui, quel corpo che adesso sembra così indifeso rannicchiato su se stesso. Quel corpo che adesso non è allungato per prendere più spazio possibile, ma che è ripiegato, come a dimostrare a Isak quanto poco spazio prenderebbe. Quanto poco sarebbe di disturbo nella sua vita.

Isak vorrebbe tanto odiarlo, davvero. Sarebbe più facile.

Ma la verità è che la colpa è solo di Isak.

_Ci sono cascato come un coglione._

Isak sapeva che Even era bipolare, ma nulla gli aveva fatto pensare che potesse avere un attacco in corso.

Ma doveva capirlo, in fondo Isak ha parecchia esperienza con situazioni simili.

Nessuno sano di mente parlerebbe d’amore con la facilità con cui Even gliene ha parlato ieri. Nessuno sano di mente adorerebbe il suo corpo come Even ha fatto ieri. Nessuno sano di mente lo implorerebbe di restare con lui per sempre, come ha fatto ieri notte Even quando lo faceva venire.

E mentre Isak si riveste in fretta, cerca di raccontarsi che è meglio così. In fondo non può mettersi insieme a un ragazzo bipolare, dato che sua madre ricopre già la sua quota di malati mentali in famiglia. Anzi, non può proprio mettersi insieme a un ragazzo, punto.

Ma poi Isak incrocia lo sguardo col proprio riflesso sul pelo dell’acqua e continuare a mentire a se stesso diventa difficile.

_Sono solo un sacco di cazzate._

La verità è che Isak non può stare con qualcuno che potrebbe lasciarlo da un momento all’altro.

È proprio questo il motivo che l’ha portato a quel matrimonio. È proprio questo il motivo per cui lui ed Even si sono conosciuti.

Isak non è sopravvissuto a suo padre.

E non sopravvivrebbe nemmeno a Even.

 

Isak sa di assomigliare alla madre. È lui quello che viene sempre abbandonato, è lui quello che resta sempre con in mano dei cocci rotti che non si possono aggiustare.

Ma questa volta Isak è costretto a fare come suo padre.

_Devo farlo, Even, devo andarmene prima che te ne vada tu._

Con la differenza che, quando Isak si richiude la porta alle spalle, non la fa sbattere come ha fatto suo padre anni fa, ma l’accompagna con dolcezza.

Perché Even sta ancora dormendo, ignaro di tutto.

E Isak spera che stia sognando un universo parallelo in cui loro due hanno funzionato.

_Sogna anche per me._

_Sogna finché non dovrai svegliarti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he runs away:(
> 
> Ok, in the next chapter there will be:  
> \- Jonas  
> \- Sana  
> \- Another Wedding (of course!)  
> \- Isak getting laid (again!)  
> \- Julian Dhal (I'm sorry!)  
> \- and yes, Even!

**Author's Note:**

> So, he runs away:(
> 
> So, in the next chapter there will be:  
> \- Jonas  
> \- Sana  
> \- Another Wedding (of course!)  
> \- Isak getting laid (again!)  
> \- Julian Dhal (I'm sorry!)  
> \- and yes, Even!


End file.
